


to see the world in its shimmering colors

by orphan_account



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus is more of a background character int his tbh, Gen, IM SORRY THEY JUST ALWAYS SEEM TO SPIRAL PUT OF CONTROL, Synesthesia, also, also if u have any questions about my synesthesia feel free to ask, i really appreciate all the support ive been getting, i should probably apologize for the large number of irrelevant tags, please dont get mad at me bc im not professionally diagnosed, pls no spoilers for the fifth episode as i have not had time to watch it, pls read the authors notes, thank u all so much, they contain important info, this turned into me projecting onto Jack and using him to explain my synesthesia to others, written partly bc ive had this idea in my head for a while, yes hello i am back with another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack has synesthesia. He doesn't tell many people, and prefers to ignore the colors, because they can become overwhelming.Sometimes.Other times, though. Other times he lets the colors wash over him in waves, and basks in the beauty of the sounds he hears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I feel that every fandom should have a synesthesia fic. 
> 
> Please note, this fic is based on my own experiences with synesthesia, and is not meant to represent how anyone else with synesthesia perceives the world. Also, full disclaimer, I have never actually been professionally diagnosed with synesthesia, but I have done much research into it and have come to the conclusion that I most likely do, given the way that I perceive the world. I do not see projections, as some people with synesthesia do, but I get an impression of a color in my mind. If I really let myself think about, multiple other things come wiht the color, such as taste, certain feeling, and even countries, for a few people. Also, letters have colors. For example, in my mind, X is neon green (and a bit obnoxious, if you ask me. He's like the rude skater punk kid that thinks it's cool to act snobbish towards others.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack has synesthesia. He doesn't tell many people, and prefers to ignore the colors, because they can become overwhelming.

Sometimes.

Other times, though. Other times he lets the colors wash over him in waves, and basks in the beauty of the sounds he hears.

He's trained himself to barely process names, to just let them become sounds in his minds. He's done this for as long as he can remember, and didn't realize that the world was just a bit different for him than it was for most people until he was a teen, and someone told him that most people didn't get an impression of a color when they thought of a letter or heard a name. 

He doesn't like to tell others, because it's an odd thing to say. And, really, it's not like he's ever gone somewhere and actually been given a diagnosis. 

It's the only thing that makes sense, though.

Because when he  _does_ let the names become names in his mind, when he closes his eyes and tastes the name, letting it sit in his mouth, he can see the world completely differently. Jack, instead of being a simple combination of lines, becomes bright, gushing, red-as-blood red. It's the taste of peppermint. It's a million other things that he tends not to think about, because then he's delving too deep into his own mind, and he's never been one for too much introspection. 

Others, though. 

Jack could spend hours at a time just seeing and tasting other's names. He lets himself do it whenever he meets someone new, when he has a spare moment.

He hasn't had time, yet, for MacGyver. 

So.

He closes his eyes (because while he still gets the impression if his eyes are open, he focuses better on the specifics when there's nothing distracting him) and thinks,  _Angus._

Angus is both a deep, deep red, and a dark green. Angus is grassy hills with sheep all over them. It's the heavy, almost-bitter-but-just-sweet-enough-to-barely-have-a-taste taste of certain kinds of chocolate. 

 _MacGyver._ MacGyver is a bright, warm yellow that reminds him of buttermilk. It's bright, so bright and vibrant, blues. It's freshly cut grass. It's the lemony smell of car air fresheners that leave the faintest hint of lemon in your mouth. 

Jack opens his eyes and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on synesthesia, see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Synesthesia .


End file.
